


In Time and Space

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cheating, Confusing Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: In regards to their little setup it's well known to both parties that emotions are not welcome. That's just how it works; it's an affair. Emotions make everything harder than it has to be. But it's hard to deny their existence when love comes into the mix.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	In Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hollis requested "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified" + CharTed
> 
> from this prompt list: https://billtedrights.tumblr.com/post/614607114531389440/prompts-for-writing

When Ted opens his eyes again the first thing he does is glance over at Charlotte, as always. If she has her back to him, as she more often than not does, that’s his cue to take his leave. Sometimes she latches onto him, desperate for a bit more physical touch, and they lay together for a bit longer than normal before she rolls away from Ted, prompting his exit. She never lets him stay very long.

This time Ted looks over to see Charlotte is doing neither of those things. He looks over to see her laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, tears in her eyes.

“Oh fuck, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Worry grows on Ted’s face as horrors come to his mind. _Did she not want that? She consented; hell, she even took charge! What happened?_

Charlotte wipes her tears quickly before sitting up in bed, still not facing Ted. “Oh, no, Ted, it’s not you. It’s just— silly me and my wild emotions.” The laugh that comes from her is forced. “Don’t pay me any attention, Ted. I know you don’t want to get emotions involved,” she waves him away.

“Fuck that, no, you’re crying. We just had sex, and you’re crying. I’m not gonna just leave you.”

A choked sob escapes Charlotte, and she covers her face with one hand.

Ted moves from his position next to her, settling in front of Charlotte and urging her to look at him.

“Charlotte? Hey, what’s wrong?”

She sniffles a few more times, taking deep breaths.

“Char?”

That makes her look up. She meets his eyes, a wry, sheepish smile on her lips.

“Did I do something wrong? Did you not want that?”

“No, no, Ted, _of course_ I wanted that. And it was sublime, really. I just… got caught up in the moment, and—” Charlotte takes a few breaths, “and my brain went off on its own, and…” she trails off.

Ted waits. He doesn’t want to wait. He wants to know what happened, he wants to understand. But he doesn’t have the heart to push her. It’s only fair. He’s been terrible to her any other time she’s tried to express emotion. Just because he’s not ready to be emotionally vulnerable doesn’t mean he loves her any less.

Charlotte stares at the bed in between them. With a small voice, she finally speaks.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Ted’s heart stops as she continues.

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified. And I still love Sam. I do! And I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s fine. I just…. I’m so confused. I love Sam. He’s my husband, and I love him. But when you’re here…” Charlotte trails off before catching herself, clearing her throat, “You can go on and leave now. Now that you know it’s nothing you did. It’s just me and my silly emotions, no need to get tangled up in all this. I can get over it. As long as this is the last time, which it is, Ted. This is the last time. I love Sam, and I don’t know why I refuse to be a good wife to him, going off and falling in love with some other man. No, it’s best if this is the last, Ted. So go on home.” She gets up from the bed, on her way to grab her robe.

A hand catches her wrist.

“Wait. Charlotte.” Ted is still staring at the spot she vacated, a shocked look on his face. He hasn’t fully finished processing everything she just said. He takes a moment, and the two stay frozen in place. “I’ll leave if you want me to, but let me say something first.”

Ted can’t believe he’s doing this. God, how long has this been going on? How long has it been since he first acknowledged his romantic attraction toward her (and subsequently ignored it as much as he could)? Ted wants to laugh. And he does. It’s short, almost a scoff. He can’t believe this is his reality.

Ted turns to face Charlotte fully, grabbing her palm with his other hand as well.

“I know I’m not Sam. I know I’m not your husband. And you know I’m fucking shit with emotions. But I can’t just ignore that.” His heart is pounding. Fuck it. “If this is the last time, then fine. But if it changes anything, I do. Feel the same. And I am equally fucking terrified to be telling you right now.”

Charlotte’s heart stops. She meets his eyes, and Ted can see tears welling up once again.

Ted continues, “I’m not a fucking therapist. I can’t pretend to know what this means or what you should do, but… I really fucking hope this isn’t the last time.”

“Oh Ted…”

Charlotte moves closer to the man and pulls him in for a soft kiss, cradling his face with her hands.

“I love you, Charlotte,” Ted whispers at her lips.

Charlotte takes a shaky breath but doesn’t remove her hands. Her head bows as a slight smile grows.

“I don’t know what to do, Ted. You don’t know how great that is to hear.”

“I do know, actually. Although it sounds like your husband hasn’t been saying it,” Ted can’t keep the sneer out of his voice. He fucking hates Sam.

Charlotte lowers her hands from around Ted’s face, and he adjusts to holding them with his own.

“He doesn’t need to say it. I know he loves me, I’m his wife. He loves me, and I love him. But— but I also love you.”

“Charlotte, I don’t wanna fight you on this, but _this_ ,” he gestures with their clasped hands between them, “This is what love feels like. This is mutual. And I doubt how your fucking husband feels about you could ever compare to your feelings for him. Because I know you. I know you love him. And it fucking hurts to see, because he doesn’t care. It fucking hurts, because I love you, and he doesn’t deserve you. He’s a scumbag and a dick, and he has no fucking clue what he’s missing out on. He has no fucking clue how lucky he is, how much he takes for granted. How wonderful it must be to be loved by you.”

“Oh Ted!” Charlotte’s crying again, but she pushes past her tears and kisses the man in front of her. She elects to ignore his insults regarding Sam. “I- I _do_ love you. I don’t know what I’m doing, but I know that.”

“You don’t have to do anything, Char. Yeah, if you asked me I’d tell you to leave that douchebag. But you don’t have to do anything.”

“I- I think I just need some time. To think.”

Ted feels his heart drop. “Some time.”

Charlotte nods to herself, “Yeah, I- I think that’s what I need.”

Ted lets out a breath, “Well then, I guess that my cue.” He stands, gathering his clothes, shoving them on.

“What? Ted, where are you going?”

“Home. Somewhere else. I’m giving you space, doll. Letting you think.”

“No, Ted, I don’t need space, I need time. And I need you.” Charlotte meets him where he froze, halfway through buttoning his shirt.

“Me?”

“You. I- I love you, and it scares me half to death, but I do. And I don’t know what this means, but I know that I want you to stay. At least a bit longer.”

Charlotte’s eyes plead with Ted. He gives up fastening his shirt and instead grabs her hands.

“I’d do anything for you, Charlotte. Of course I’ll stay. I’ll stay as long as you’d like.”

Charlotte smiles wide at his words, “At least for the night. Sam won’t be home till morning.”

Ted can’t resist matching her joy. He pulls her in for a kiss, “Tonight I’m all yours.”


End file.
